I Loved Her First
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are getting married! But what does Edward have to say? Or, rather, sing... Set about eight years after Breaking Dawn. MAJOR SPOILERS! Read and Review, please.


**_DISCLAIMER:__ I don't own this song, or Twilight, or anything else that might be in this story that someone else created._**

**_This is another song-fic of mine for Twilight... this time, it's from Nessie's point of view!_**

* * *

**I Loved Her First**

I haven't lived very long – about fifteen years – but I already know when the best day of my life was.

My wedding day.

I remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday. I was wearing a gown of pure white that Auntie Alice had spent weeks getting "just perfect." She had insisted (through my whining and complaining) that it would all be worth it. And she had been right. It was worth it. And it was perfect.

Everything was.

The decorations were beautiful… but with all the time that Momma, Grandma Esme, Auntie Rose, and Auntie Alice had spent on them, that was a given. Everything was trimmed in white and the lightest possible shade of blue. Light blue lanterns hung from the trees, glowing in the twilight.

As my father walked me down the aisle in our transformed backyard, I took in every familiar face that I saw.

The Denali clan had come, to my surprise. I saw Kate, arm-in-arm with Garret, and had to grin. Their wedding would be next, I was sure.

All of our Pack had come, of course, to celebrate the marriage of their Alpha. But some of Sam's Pack was there, too. As I scanned the faces of the ones I truly considered family, I saw so many different reactions. Rachel was crying with Paul's arms around her. Little Claire was perched on the other chair next to Paul, who was keeping an eye on the bouncing, giggling ten-year-old. Leah was rolling her eyes with a wry smile at Seth, who was shooting me a thumbs-up. I stifled a giggle. Good old Seth!

Grandpa Charlie was beaming with pride as he sat with Grandma Sue. I gave them a little wave, and he winked at me.

My aunts and uncles were part of the ceremony, with Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice standing in as my bridesmaids, Uncle Jasper providing the music, and Uncle Emmett filling in as our minister. Thank God for the Internet!

The last three people of my immediate family were sitting on the front row of our little folding-chair audience. When I passed them, I blew a kiss to each. Grandpa Carlisle smiled at me, his arm around a weeping Esme. Momma blew me a kiss back before taking Grandma's hand.

As I came to the last few feet of the lawn before the altar, I turned to my father and hugged him close. He squeezed me back. Then he took my hand, kissed it, and placed it in Jacob's before returning to his seat.

Embry and Quil were the groomsmen. When I glanced at them, I saw that they were nudging each other in the ribs, both with stupid grins on their faces. I contemplated threatening them with a torturous death if they so much as thought of pulling a prank, but my attention was quickly pulled elsewhere….

Jacob. He was beyond handsome in his black tux, with his thick hair combed back neatly. The bright smile on his dark face was like the moon glowing in a night sky.

I don't remember any of the ceremony. I really don't. I can barely recall repeating the vows after Uncle Emmett, but only barely.

What I remember the most is staring into Jacob's eyes, thinking, _Husband, husband, he's gonna be my husband!_ Some of it must have leaked through our linked hands, because his eyes crinkled in suppressed laughter.

Before any time had passed at all, I heard the classic, "You may now kiss the bride."

I practically threw myself at Jacob. He caught me, like he always had, and pressed his lips to mine eagerly. They were firm, but gentle, and oh, so warm…

I almost melted into a puddle right then and there.

I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle, and felt him poke us. "Save some for the honeymoon, guys," he said loudly.

As Jacob and I recovered, both blushing madly, Emmett turned us to face the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen (and assorted dogs), I am proud to present, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!"

The applause was thunderous, and I couldn't help but giggle and duck into Jake's side. His arm automatically wrapped around my waist. I placed my hand on his arm.

_We fit together perfectly_, I told him.

The look in his eyes said he agreed.

The reception was laughable enough, with only half the guests eating, but devouring the food in no time at all. I put up with Jacob feeding me a piece of cake, letting him get some of the icing on my nose. When it was my turn to feed him, on the other hand… let's just say, none of it made it to his mouth.

Revenge is... sweet.

As he laughed and wiped off his face, we both heard Uncle Jasper's voice. "Now, one thing little Miss Nessie over there wanted very badly was for her daddy to sing at her wedding. And he's going to. But first, there has to be a Father-Daughter dance."

I was caught off guard. A Father-Daughter dance? That wasn't part of the wedding plans.

Was it?

"Nessie?"

Uncle Jasper motioned to where Daddy was standing in the middle of a cleared space, holding out one hand. I walked over, confused but smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

He just smiled. "You'll see." Then he nodded to Jasper, who picked up his guitar and started playing. I didn't recognize the tune at first.

Then he started to sing.

.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment in each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

.

"_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one and she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

.

"_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

.

"_But I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first"_

.

I felt the tears welling up even as I spun and twirled with my father. I had heard him sing this song to himself several times. I had actually dreamed about dancing to this with him… I suddenly noticed that he was singing, too, low enough that only I could hear.

Holding on to him tightly, I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

.

"_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

.

"_But I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first"_

.

I listened to my father's voice change on the last part of the song, and I realized that he wasn't just singing for his daughter. He was talking to her new husband.

He was talking to Jacob.

.

"_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first…"_

.

When the song ended Daddy and I just stood there, holding each other tight.

In all my excitement, all my planning, I hadn't realized what my wedding meant for him. I was his only child, and I'd only been alive a little more than eight years. To him, Jacob was taking away his little girl.

"Daddy…" I couldn't get the words through the huge lump in my throat. So I threw my arms around him instead, letting the thoughts of love and adoration pour into his mind.

He looked down at me and smiled. Then he kissed my hair, like he had when I was small. "I know. I love you, too, Renesmee."

I hugged him hard again for a long moment before pulling back and wiping my eyes. "You just did that so I'd cry at my wedding," I accused, grinning.

"Of course!" he teased. "It had to be a storybook wedding." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me back to where Jacob was standing. As he gave me over to my husband, I heard him whisper, "Take care of her."

Jacob pulled me close to him, his arms strong around me, and nodded solemnly. "With my life," he promised.

"That's all I'm asking for." With that, my father turned and walked to where Uncle Jazz was still sitting.

I stood in my husband's arms for the longest time, just watching as every other couple danced to the sound of my father's voice. I didn't even notice that I was crying until a large hand gently wiped my face.

"You okay?" Jacob asked quietly.

I smiled up at him. "Yes. I'm absolutely fine."

"That was some stunt Edward pulled," he said, sounding half amused. "Of course, he has always been on the dramatic side."

"He just wanted a special way to say goodbye." _And to make sure you knew to take care of me…_ I made a face. Like I needed taking care of.

"It'll make a nice memory, in any case," Jake relented.

I paused, and then looked up to my soul mate with a mischievous grin. "How about we ditch the rest of this party and… make our own memories?"

He stared at me for a long moment as he registered what I meant. Then his eyes darkened a shade, and his voice dropped until it was barely more than a growl.

"Sweetheart, I was just waiting for you to ask."

And with that, we ran off into the night…

* * *

_**So... what do ya think? =D**_


End file.
